


Cha Cha Slide (into my heart)

by BooksandKpop



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Awkward Encounters, Cute boys, Dance classes, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, dance teacher youngbin, stepping on toes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-03-17 05:04:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18958444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooksandKpop/pseuds/BooksandKpop
Summary: “we were the only two idiots who came to the ballroom dance class without a partner”This was all Sanghyuk's fault.





	Cha Cha Slide (into my heart)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TpLoz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TpLoz/gifts).



> Sweetie!!! Thank you so much for the prompt I hope you like this! I was so so happy that I got to meet you in person, let's continue to support SF9 together and meet up again someday soon!!

#

This was all Sanghyuk's fault. Like many things that went wrong in Jaeyoon's life, it usually could be traced back to his longtime best friend.

 

"It will be fun!"

"You have first-hand experience at how dreadful my coordination is at the best of times. Why do you want to go to a dance class together?"

"Jae, you have been overworking yourself and need to let loose a bit. A dance class is perfect!"

 

Unfortunately, he was right. Since he started his new job about six months ago it had been non-stop work for Jaeyoon. Late evenings and even weekends in the office trying to get on top of the paperwork that kept coming and never seemed to lessen. It was only fair that his friends were worried about him. A few other employees in the company had begun to express concern over his working hours too, and Jaeyoon knew he was pushing himself too hard but he felt he had no other choice. He needed to prove himself.

 

"I don't know Hyuk-"

"I promise it will be great! My neighbour Youngbin is the dance teacher and he told me it's a class specifically for people who have never tried dancing before."

 

There was no point in arguing with him, so Jaeyoon admitted defeat and agreed to make time to go. The look on Sanghyuk's face was worth the pain he was sure to be in later at least. And so the days passed and Jaeyoon went back to working as if he was being held hostage, but at least he had something different to look forward to on Friday night.

It was only when he was standing in front of his wardrobe an hour before the class was due to start that he hit the first of many speedbumps in the night that was to follow. He had no idea what he was supposed to wear to something like this. Sanghyuk had told him it was a ballroom dance class, but that didn't really give him any help. Was he supposed to dress up? Or should he wear comfortable clothes that were easy to move around in? Fifteen minutes later he finally caved and called his friend.

 

"Don't you dare tell me you're cancelling tonight."

"I'm not, don't worry. I just don't know what to wear."

"Oh, right ok, I can help with that! It's not a professional class so you don't need to go too dressy or anything, but don't wear sweatpants."

"So then what do I wear?!"

"Uhhh, do you still have that one really nice pair of black jeans? You know the ones you used to wear when we went to parties?"

"They were my thot jeans and I haven't worn them in at least two years."

"Perfect! Those and a nice loose shirt should be fine."

"Sanghyuk - "

"Gotta go don't want to be late!"

 

All he could do was sigh as Sanghyuk ended the call. He had just over half an hour until the class started and the studio was at least twenty minutes away so unfortunately he had no other choice. It took a bit of rooting around but eventually he found the jeans his friend had recommended and was more than pleased that they still fit. Sure they might be a little snugger on his thighs but there was nothing wrong with that. He paired it with a dark floral shirt and taking one last look at himself in the mirror he left the safety of his apartment and headed to the dance studio. 

 

 

As with every situation where he put himself out of his comfort zone and embarrassed himself, it was all Sanghyuk's fault. 

 

There were already a few people inside the studio when Jaeyoon arrived, two minutes before the class was due to start. But Sanghyuk was nowhere to be seen. Multiple phone calls and texts were all met with silence and Jaeyoon was ready to just turn tail and abandon ship when someone separated himself from the crowd and clapped his hands together for attention.

 

"Hello everyone! Welcome to tonight's class, I'm your teacher Youngbin. We're going to start with some gentle stretches and warm-ups so if you could all get into your pairs we'll start right away."

 

Pairs. This was nothing short of a disaster. Another phone call went straight to Sanghyuk's voicemail and Jaeyoon swore he was going to kill him when he found him. Before he could grab his jacket and leave the teacher, Youngbin approached him with a confused smile.

 

"Hi! Do you want to grab your partner so we can get started?"

"I'm really sorry, Sanghyuk was the one who recommended this class to me but he's not here and I can't get him on his phone."

"Oh, you must be Jaeyoon then? It's nice to meet you! But, Sanghyuk is working a special event tonight, did he tell you he was coming?"

 

Jaeyoon was really going to kill his best friend. It dawned on him then what Sanghyuk had planned. Ballroom dancing was a couples thing, and if Jaeyoon showed up on his own then he would have to be paired with the teacher - the really handsome teacher. This was an attempt to set him up with Youngbin and Jaeyoon really did not appreciate it. He had told his friend enough times that he was perfectly happy being single thank you very much. And now he was about to humiliate himself for a whole hour.

 

"I'm so sorry, I really thought Sanghyuk was coming as well. I'll just go."

"No! No, actually this is perfect. There's another student who came alone so you guys can just partner up for the class."

 

This was a very unexpected turn of events. But Jaeyoon could hardly say no when Youngbin was smiling so brightly at him, so he just nodded his head and allowed himself to be led across the room to where another guy was sitting on the floor, his hair covering his face as he looked down at his phone. 

 

"Tae, I found you a partner."

 

A head turned upwards but revealed nothing. His long black hair covered his eyes and a simple white mask covered the lower half of his face. Jaeyoon tried a small smile, hoping this wasn't going to be as awkward as he felt it would be. The man pocketed his phone and stood up, and Jaeyoon realised they were about the same height. He was going to try introducing himself, but then the stranger swept his hair back and Jaeyoon felt the words die in his throat. He was gorgeous.

 

"This is Jaeyoon, he is a friend of my neighbour."

"You live in an apartment complex, that's a lot of neighbours."

 

Youngbin laughed and playfully hit him on the arm. They were obviously friends then. Which made this even more awkward because Jaeyoon was just standing there gawking at this gorgeous man in front of him who he was now going to have to dance with. This wasn't going to go well at all. And it was all Sanghyuk's fault.

 

"You remember Sanghyuk right? It's his friend. Anyway, Jaeyoon this is my cousin Taeyang. He is also here without a partner."

 

Taeyang looked sheepish as he grinned and reached out to shake Jaeyoon's hand. His hands were really soft, but he had a firm grip. Jaeyoon was screwed. And with that, Youngbin just beamed at them both before spinning on his heel and striding to the front of the class to begin the lesson.

 

"Alright, now that everyone has a partner let's begin with our stretches!"

 

Now, Jaeyoon was far from what could be called unfit. He cycled to work every day and lived on the sixth floor of an apartment block with an elevator that he didn't trust. But apparently, that was nothing compared to his new dance partner. Taeyang pulled his hoodie off over his head revealing a sliver of abs that made Jaeyoon's mouth water, and then the sight of broad shoulders and toned biceps that made it go dry again. It was like the universe had something against him.

They did some simple stretches, following Youngbin's lead, although Taeyang seemed to be all too familiar with the routine. He was also unfairly flexible, which made Jaeyoon's cheeks colour in shame when he was barely able to brush his toes with the very tips of his fingers. He had stamina, not flexibility. Taeyang's loose t-shirt took every opportunity to jump up when he moved too suddenly, giving Jaeyoon a continuous stream of ab flashes through the mirror they were facing at the front of the room. He was trying not to stare, but it was so very difficult. Eventually, Youngbin finished their stretches and moved on to warm-ups. The problem was, they were to be couple warm-ups.

 

"Alright, so I want everyone to face their partner, standing toe-to-toe. Now whoever is going to be leading the dance you please put your left arm around your partner's waist, while whoever is following place your right hand on their shoulder."

 

And now they had a whole new problem. Because Taeyang and Jaeyoon were staring at one another awkwardly wondering who was going to lead. 

 

"I-"

"Maybe - "

"You first."

 

Jaeyoon took a deep breath and convinced himself that what he was about to say was for the best. It wasn't like he had any pride left to lose anyway.

 

"I have never done this before and I'm really clumsy, so I think you should lead."

 

His cheeks burned when he was finished but it had to be done. Taeyang opened his mouth as if he was going to say something, but shut it straight away and just nodded once. WIthout any words he wrapped his arm around Jaeyoon's waist, placing his hand firmly on his back. Jaeyoon barely refrained himself from jolting at the feeling. But he steadied himself and, as Youngbin instructed, placed his right hand on Taeyang's shoulder in response. The muscle was firm and Jaeyoon could fell it flex as Taeyang shifted slightly to look back at Youngbin, and he swore to himself he was not about to fall for this stranger.

Turns out, he was bad at keeping promises to himself. Taeyang was not only handsome, but he was very funny and a genuinely nice guy. Not once did he make fun of Jaeyoon's lack of coordination and even took his trodden toes with a smile. It was a very beautiful smile. As the class went on, Jaeyoon found himself relaxing in Taeyang's company, making small talk and joking around with one another. Despite his best intentions, he could feel the beginnings of a crush forming for this man.

And then just like that, the class was over. Youngbin had them all give themselves a huge round of applause and then he took a bow himself for ending the class. Jaeyoon hadn't even realised how quickly the time had flown by. It was a moment before he realised that Taeyang's hand was still pressed gently against his back, but once he did he felt himself blush. He rather liked the feeling. Youngbin made his way over to them with a smile on his flushed face.

 

"So, how did you find your first class Jaeyoon?"

"I mean, I didn't fall over so there's that."

 

Beside him Taeyang chuckled under his breath and began rubbing soothing circles on the small of Jaeyoon's back. At the very least, he would be able to pass off the redness on his cheeks as exertion from dancing. Youngbin's eyes didn't miss how closely they were standing together though, and a knowing smile tugged at the corner of his lips. If Jaeyoon wasn't so content with the feeling of Taeyang's body heat radiating around him he may have been tempted to take a step back, but as it was he stayed put. After all, if this all had really been a set up on Sanghyuks part to get him with Youngbin, he was going to make sure he didn't fall for it.

 

"I think you did very well. Although, with Taeyang helping you out that was to be expected."

"You know for a fact I have never done ballroom before though."

"Tae you're literally a professional dancer, it doesn't matter that you've never done this particular style before. You still killed it."

 

Professional dancer? Of course he would be a pro, with how elegant and clean every movement was, it shouldn't have come as a surprise. But this was meant to be a class for beginner's after all, and Jaeyoon made sure to point out as much. Taeyang laughed a little, rubbing the back of his neck with what was surely embarrassment.

 

"Youngbin asked me to come along to watch the class because he needs help teaching a kids group in a few weeks. I was only supposed to observe the routines so I would have an idea of what I was doing."

"Well you know what they say, learning through experience is the best way to learn!"

 

He had a cheeky smile on his face and winked as he bid them goodbye, heading over to another couple to chat to them about the class. Suddenly it hit Jaeyoon that maybe Sanghyuk hadn't been trying to set him up with Youngbin at all. Taeyang seemed to come to the same conclusion at the same time.

 

"I think this was a scheme concocted by my once favourite cousin."

"And assisted by my asshole best friend."

 

They shared a look before both of them burst into laughter. Taeyang's hand moved further across Jaeyoon's back so now it sat comfortably on his hip. Jaeyoon couldn't say he didn't like the feeling. In fact, he was revelling in the sensation of being held this close by someone this handsome. It had been quite some time since he had even considered looking for anything other than friendship with someone, too busy with work and life's never-ending stresses to have time for a relationship. But maybe for Taeyang, he would give it a try.

 

"Would you like to get dinner with me Jaeyoon?"

"Hmmm, I have one condition."

"Name it."

"You show me what you can do when you're dancing a style you're trained in."

 

Where this confidence had come from he had no idea, but it was worth it to see the colour rushing to Taeyang's cheeks. Jaeyoon giggled and Taeyang shyly agreed, looking so cute and flustered he was tempted to leave a kiss on his nose here and now. But this wasn't the time or place for it, that could come later. They gathered their things and left the class, waving goodbye to a very smug Youngbin on the way out.

Taeyang lamented as they walked into the city that his cousin would never let him live this down. Jaeyoon laughed along, consoling the dancer and assuring him he would surely be in the same boat. But after a wonderful dinner filled with laughter and shared stories, perhaps Jaeyoon wouldn't mind if he was never let forget this setup. And afterward, as Taeyang walked him back to the bus stop that would take him home with a hand in the back pocket of his jeans, he realised that maybe his best friend had a point about living his life a little. 

After all, this was still all Sanghyuk's fault. 


End file.
